<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High Stakes by yenneferxrhaenyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616942">High Stakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenneferxrhaenyra/pseuds/yenneferxrhaenyra'>yenneferxrhaenyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I guess???, Modern AU, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strip Poker, abuse mention, alcohol mention, geralt's soft and nervous lol, idk what else to tag this as</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenneferxrhaenyra/pseuds/yenneferxrhaenyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An event commemorating a charitable partnership between their parents brings friends Geralt and Yennefer together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High Stakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt never should have come to this event.</p><p>The Kaer Morhen Home was entering into a new partnership with the Aretuza School for Gifted Girls which would enable orphaned or otherwise disadvantaged young boys from the Home to receive a specialist education that they wouldn’t normally be able to get in their position.</p><p>His father, Vesemir, had thought it would be a good idea for Geralt to join him at the event, an example of how family-centred the Home was. Plus, he had figured it couldn’t hurt for there to be another adult at this event discussing how they had gotten to where they were, how many boys they had helped, and what their hopes for their future were, especially in regard to this new and exciting partnership.</p><p>That wasn’t what had happened.</p><p>All anyone was really interested in was forcing him to go over his ‘tragic childhood’ – how his biological alcoholic father had abandoned the family when his mother was still pregnant and how she had then turned to drugs and alcohol, neglecting Geralt until she eventually just abandoned him too. He had been wandering through the woods for three days, dehydrated and starving, when Vesemir found him and brought him to Kaer Morhen.</p><p>Geralt could barely remember most of it, he was so young, but a few years later, Vesemir had finally managed to legally adopt him and when he thought the child was old enough, he told Geralt all about his parents and how the two of them had become a family. He had the option to find his biological parents – he knew where they were – but it wasn’t worth it.</p><p>Vesemir was his father and he was the only family he had needed.</p><p>None of that changed the fact that it <em>really fucking sucked </em>that his past was all the media vultures seemed interested in. Trauma porn to be neatly packaged for the masses. He should have expected it really, this was how it always went, but deep down he had hoped this time would have been different.</p><p>At least he knew his father was apologetic – Vesemir had had the same hopes dashed tonight.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>After about an hour of many futile attempts at dodging uncomfortable questions, Geralt decided he was just going to leave his father to it. Vesemir still had Tissaia, the headmistress at Aretuza, to help him.</p><p>He had been sat at the bar for about 45 minutes, nursing yet another glass of whiskey, when he finally saw <em>her</em>.</p><p>Yennefer.</p><p>Geralt couldn’t deny that when Vesemir had told him what the event was for exactly and that Tissaia herself would also be there, there was a part of him that had only agreed to attend in the hope that Yennefer would accompany her mother.</p><p>Their paths had crossed a few times before, and if anyone asked then of course he would say she was a friend, but he couldn’t say that he knew much about her. All he really knew was that she’d had a similar childhood to his until Tissaia had found her and given her a full scholarship to Aretuza, eventually adopting her just as Vesemir had done for him.</p><p>Watching her now, she didn’t seem to have changed at all. Her long dark hair had been left down and curly but styled simply, pulled back out of her face and pinned with a simple silver butterfly clip. Despite how far she was, he could tell that she was wearing her signature purple eyeshadow. But she’d opted for a nude lipstick for this event, instead of the blood red shade he’d seen her wear at their mutual friend Margarita’s birthday dinner two months prior.</p><p>Try as he might, Geralt had never quite been able to work up the courage to ask her out.</p><p>She was dressed quite smartly; a simple black jacket over a satin white button-up shirt and a high-waisted knee-length bodycon skirt that perfectly accentuated her curves.</p><p>Geralt watched her closely as she moved through the hall, pausing for a moment to accept a glass of champagne from a waiter with a gracious smile, sipping it as her eyes scanned the faces she passed before they seemed to settle on him. He felt his pulse quicken as a smile appeared on her face and she began walking the rest of the way across the hall and through the crowd towards him.</p><p>“Geralt! I didn’t expect to see you here.” Yennefer had stopped right in front of him, her smile growing as she took him in. “Can’t lie though, it <em>is</em> a pleasant surprise. How are you?”</p><p>Mental prayers that his face didn’t look as red and warm as it felt were all that was rushing through Geralt’s mind as she spoke to him, followed by disbelief that she’d been the one to approach him so casually.</p><p>“It’s a pleasant surprise seeing you too, Yennefer.” He just barely got through that sentence without stuttering and there was nothing he wanted more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. “I’m good. How have you been?”</p><p>She shrugged. “I’ve been alright. I was beginning to think coming here was a mistake but, now that you’re here…” She trailed off as she set her glass down on the bar and settled into the seat in front of him, lightly brushing her free hand against his forearm as she sat.</p><p>Her touch was electric, and he could already feel himself forgetting where they were or what they were even here for.</p><p>“Soooo… can I get you a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe she shit herself.”</p><p>“It really wasn’t that surprising – it’s <em>Triss </em>we’re talking about. That was a crazy night though.” Yennefer snorted, before laughing loudly and picking up her drink. “Which is why what actually surprises me is that we haven’t hung out more.”</p><p>An hour had passed since Yennefer came over to him, time they had spent sharing stories and reminiscing. Despite his initial nervousness, Geralt had managed to maintain a conversation and somehow not embarrass himself in front of her.</p><p>“We obviously have a ton of mutual friends and we’re pretty much always around each other.” She raised an eyebrow. “What? Do you just not like me?” Her tone was full of light mocking as she held one of his hands and started playing with his fingers but the statement still flustered Geralt and his eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>“No! I mean, I d –” A flash in the corner of his eye stopped his train of thought and, judging from the sour expression that appeared on her face, Yennefer noticed it too.</p><p>A reporter, accompanied by a photographer, made his way over to where Yennefer and Geralt were sat with an ugly, insincere smile on his face. The man didn’t hesitate to jump right in with the uncomfortable questions.</p><p>“Ah, so have you guys been able to bond over your similar childhoods? Is that the real reason you’re here?” His ugly smile had stayed frozen in place while he spoke, making him look like a ventriloquist’s doll. “Have each of your adoptive parents made this easy for you and will we be seeing a different kind of partnership between the two of you announced soon?”</p><p>The man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Geralt decided that he had had enough of this, opening his mouth to tell the guy to fuck off when Yennefer squeezed his hand.</p><p>“Vesemir and Tissaia are in the other hall answering questions. Anything you need to ask should be directed to them, not us, and about the Kaer Morhen-Aretuza partnership only.” Her tone seemed neutral and calm but Geralt could sense the underlying disdain laced into her words. She raised a hand, waving a security guard over, and asked him to take the reporter away.</p><p>There was a moment of silence when they were left alone again, the relaxed mood ruined by the intruding questions.</p><p>“You didn’t need to be that polite, y’know.”</p><p>“It’s not worth it. He’s a pathetic weasel but I don’t want to ruin this for my mother.” She shot him a gentle smile. “I know she’s very excited to be working on this whole thing with Vesemir.”</p><p>“He’s excited about this too. He literally hasn’t spoken about anything else since they first started planning it all.”</p><p>She laughed and he thought the sound was the sweetest he had ever heard – he loved it and he wanted nothing more than to keep making her laugh if he could.</p><p>“I think our side of things is probably done now.” She gestured to the room around them. “You wanna get out of here? Hang out somewhere else?”</p><p>Geralt hadn’t been expecting that.</p><p>He was surprised, despite the fact that he had been thinking to ask the same thing, but hoped his face didn’t give away how gormless he felt.</p><p>“Yeah. I live nearby so we can go there?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer stepped through the door and, as soon as her back was to him, Geralt rubbed his hands over his jeans quickly. On their walk over, Yennefer had held his hand and he hoped to all the gods that she hadn’t noticed how clammy they had gotten when he realised what was happening.</p><p>“Where d’you keep your cards?”</p><p>“My room, upstairs. Just the first door right there.”</p><p>She smirked at him over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs. “Get ready to lose.”</p><p>At some point, their conversation had somehow turned to poker and Yennefer had made an adorable display of bragging about how good a player she was. Geralt just knew she was going to be bad but, seeing as it was an almost guaranteed win for him, a little friendly competition couldn’t hurt.</p><p>As he rifled through his drawers for the cards, he realised that he was, however, growing more and more nervous about the whole situation now that they were at his place. He hadn’t been alone with her for longer than a few minutes, so this was all new territory for him.</p><p>Geralt was just thankful that his brothers were away: there was no way they wouldn’t have appeared right at the front door to embarrass him in front of her.</p><p>Yennefer sat down on the floor beside the glass table in front of the fireplace, sitting at an angle with her legs together at a slant by her side and her right arm propping her up. She looked up at Geralt, who hadn’t moved from his spot by the drawers, and beckoned him over with a wave of her head and a small smile.</p><p>Smiling back at her, he moved forward and settled cross-legged by the table on the opposite side to Yennefer, placing the deck down as he did.</p><p>“What are we going to be betting then?”</p><p>“I didn’t bring any cash so that’s not an option.”</p><p>“Ahh, what’re you thinking then? Fun little game of strip poker instead?” The sarcasm in his voice was obvious but a devilish smirk appeared on her face, making Geralt’s heat up suddenly.</p><p>“Well, now that you’ve suggested it, why not?” She reached over the table for the cards and opened the pack. “I should probably warn you though, that I may have exaggerated my poker skills so this may be shockingly bad.”</p><p>“Tell me something I didn’t already know.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“That’s your shirt off then.”</p><p>Geralt grinned at her as he unbuttoned his black shirt and slipped his arms out of it. “Finally. I know you said you were no good at this but holy shit, I didn’t expect to be winning by this much. I even made it easier for you by wearing less clothes!”</p><p>“Wow, you’re hilarious. And yeah, I’m ever so grateful that you didn’t wear a jacket for the game. That was a huge help.” She rolled her eyes, but he saw the smile she was just barely suppressing.</p><p>They had decided midway through the game that they were only going so far as underwear. Yennefer had lost all but two rounds so far, leaving her in only her underwear and shirt whereas Geralt now had his jeans and socks on, having only lost his shoes and now his shirt.</p><p>“You gonna be a sore loser, Yen?” He pouted at her teasingly. “You gonna cry?”</p><p>She threw her head back and laughed loudly. “Game’s not over yet.”</p><p>“Nah, but it will be. If you lose this round, you’ve lost the whole game really.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna lose.” She narrowed her eyes at him over the top of her cards, but he kept his face neutral as he glanced from her to his cards.</p><p>“We can leave it at this, y’know. No winner or loser.”</p><p>“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” A triumphant grin spread across her face as she placed her cards on the table for him to see.</p><p>Straight flush.</p><p>“Beat that, loser.”</p><p>Geralt let out a heavy sigh and tutted at her, barely managing to stop himself smiling as he watched her smile began to falter before he placed his cards down.</p><p>“Royal flush beats straight flush, Yen.”</p><p>Her mouth fell open and she swore loudly before laughing. He tried not to stare too much as her fingers moved, undoing the buttons of her shirt and slipping it off her shoulders but he felt something stir in his stomach and his cock stiffen as he took her in.</p><p>“You win then. Congratulations, Geralt.” She picked up her glass and raised it to him with a wink before taking a sip of her wine.</p><p>“Ahh, thank you. And well done to you, Yennefer, for being such a gracious loser.”</p><p>“Don’t push it or this wine might ‘accidentally’ end up all over this pretty little rug of yours.”</p><p>She ran her fingers through the rug and downed the rest of her drink as he laughed and continued.</p><p>“Hmm, I wonder what my prize is gonna be.”</p><p>Yennefer raised an eyebrow but said nothing, only tilted her head to the side and watched him closely as he tapped a finger to his lips and pretended to think about it.</p><p>“Why don’t you come over here? You’re so far right now.” He could’ve sworn he saw the corner of her mouth almost twitch up into a smirk but aside from the raised brow, nothing about her face betrayed any emotion at all.</p><p>For a moment he was convinced he’d gone too far. He’d pushed his luck a bit too much and now she’d never even so much as look at him again.</p><p>But no.</p><p>She leaned forward and carefully crawled across the floor towards where he was sat, leaning against the fireplace. Stopping right in front of him, their faces mere inches apart, she slowly sat, settling back down on her knees.</p><p>He looked down at her lips and felt his breath catch in his throat. He desperately wanted to just lean forward, close the gap between them and finally press his lips against hers but that was a bad idea.</p><p>He knew it was a bad idea – this whole thing had been. He’d drank too much and stupidly started a game he knew he couldn’t finish and now he’d ruined everything.</p><p>The tingling in his stomach intensified but for some reason he wasn’t sure whether it was anxiety or excitement.</p><p>“Do you want me to move?”</p><p>Geralt took a deep breath through his nose and groaned inwardly. She smelt amazing, like lilac and gooseberries. Before he even realised what he was doing, he shook his head.</p><p>The smile that spread across her face made him feel lightheaded and the feelings of desperation returned.</p><p>He was desperate to touch her. To be touched by her.</p><p>“Geralt.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she leaned closer towards him and lifted a hand to rest on the side of his neck. “If you do want me to leave, you just have to say.”</p><p>He felt himself shake his head again.</p><p>“Yen, I -” She cut him off by pressing her lips against his gently.</p><p>It was over too soon but any thoughts about this being a bad idea were now far from his mind. He grabbed her face and kissed her with a fire he didn’t even know he possessed.</p><p>Yennefer rose up slightly to push him down onto the plush rug and moved to straddle him, tangling the fingers of her one hand in his messy white hair as she did so.</p><p>Geralt slowly ran his hands up and down her body, enjoying the feel of her soft and smooth skin under his rough, calloused fingers. Even the softest touch made him feel like lightning was sparking whenever he moved.</p><p>He let out a soft moan as Yen’s hand trailed down his stomach before she fumbled with the zip of his jeans, finally freeing his aching cock. She wrapped her hand around his cock, running her thumb over the head and spreading his pre-cum over it.</p><p>She glanced down at his erection and he saw her eyes widen as she took in the sight of him before she quickly shook it off, smirked, and moved her pants to the side to slowly lower herself onto him, moaning against his lips as she did. He groaned loudly at the feeling of his cock pushing into her tight, wet cunt. <em>She wanted this the whole time. </em>They both stayed still for a minute, softly kissing as they both adjusted to the new sensations.</p><p>Yennefer pulled away from him and placed both hands on his chest, using that as leverage to ride him – slowly at first, then faster as Geralt also started thrusting upwards in time with her.</p><p>He reached a hand up to grip her dark, curly hair and forcefully pulled her head back.</p><p>Geralt ran his free hand up and down her thighs, before reaching round to grab her ass as he thrust up into her harder and faster. He didn’t even really know what to do with his free hand – he wanted to feel every inch of her soft skin under his fingers.</p><p>Yennefer let out a loud moan and dug her nails into his chest before reaching for her clit with her other hand. He watched her mouth fall open as she moaned over and over again and the quickening rise and fall of her chest as her breathing got heavier and heavier while she rode out her orgasm.</p><p>The light layer of sweat forming across her skin had mixed with whatever shimmery body oil she’d put on at some point that day. It intensified the glow that much more and he couldn’t help wondering what someone as angelic looking as her would want with someone like him.</p><p>She was still digging her nails into his chest and it stung, to the point where he was certain she had drawn blood but that combined with the sight of her made him feel as though someone had set off fireworks in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>He suddenly pulled her down against his chest and flipped them, so she lay underneath him. He paused for a moment, taking in the sight of her. The contrast of her curly black hair and soft brown skin against the pure bright white of the fluffy rug beneath her. The way the thin purple lace of her bra clung to her skin. He felt his cock twitch inside her, and suddenly thrust forward, making Yennefer gasp loudly.</p><p>“Sorry.” He whispered, with a soft sheepish chuckle.</p><p>She shook her head and laughed. “It’s fine. Come here.”</p><p>She put her hands at the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him softly.</p><p>Geralt slipped one arm beneath her, around her waist and balanced his other forearm on the ground next to her body. Their kisses turned hungrier and sloppier as he began thrusting into her harder and deeper than before.</p><p>Yennefer moaned against his lips and kept moving her hands around, desperately grabbing at every part of him to get him closer to her, even though that wasn’t physically possible.</p><p>He moved to her neck, biting her skin gently and then trailing soft kisses over the same spots.</p><p>Geralt propped himself up, using a hand next to her head to keep himself steady but she took no notice, clearly too caught up in how he felt moving in and out of her.</p><p>“Oh my god, Geralt, I’m-” She didn’t finish her sentence, instead arching her back suddenly and throwing her head as far back as she could before letting out a guttural animal-like sound that was somewhere between a scream and a moan.</p><p>She locked her legs around his waist, and he felt her pussy clench tightly around his throbbing cock, a sensation that finally pushed him over the edge.</p><p>The hand keeping him steady gave out and he dropped down to balance on his forearm, still thrusting as he let out a rough moan right next to her ear.</p><p>Yennefer made a small whimpering noise as she slowly unhooked her legs from around his body, letting them just drop beside him instead. She ran her hands gently up and down his back as she tried to steady her breathing and he finally finished, feeling the last of his cum spill out into her.</p><p>“Geralt?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Geralt let out a weak laugh in her hair and moved to plant a soft kiss on her lips. “Better than okay.”</p><p>Yennefer smiled at him for a moment before having a look at their surroundings.</p><p>“We should probably get up from here. Believe it or not, this rug doesn’t actually provide much padding for my back.”</p><p>“Ah, yeah. You’re right.” He pulled out of her slowly and realisation washed over him suddenly. “Oh, Yen.”</p><p>She propped herself up onto her elbows and looked down. “Ah.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, we didn’t use-”</p><p>“It’s okay, Geralt.”</p><p>“I should’ve ask-”</p><p>“Geralt, honestly. It’s fine.” She smiled up at him and kissed him gently. “I’m going to the bathroom, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, and then come to bed?”</p><p>“Mm-hm.” She gave his arm a gentle squeeze before standing and walking off towards his bathroom.</p><p>Geralt got up slowly and cleaned himself up before getting into bed, an anxious feeling washing over him as he waited for Yennefer to come back.</p><p><em>Stop being stupid. She’s obviously not the type of person to hide how she feels or lie about it. Holy shit, Geralt. Chill OUT. If she didn’t want to stay, she would’ve said. </em>A flurry of thoughts rushed through his mind to the point he honestly thought he’d start screaming but then he heard the bathroom door unlock.</p><p>Yennefer walked out and he saw that she was now completely nude.</p><p>“Do you have a shirt or something I could wear?”</p><p>“Yeah, that drawer over there. Grab whichever you want.”</p><p>She set her hair clip down on top of the chest of drawers and pulled a khaki-coloured shirt on over her head then ran her fingers through her hair and shook her curls loose and even though he hadn’t thought it really possible, she somehow looked even more angelic than she did before.</p><p>She caught him staring and crawled up onto the bed, smiling softly before she leant down to plant a small kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Have I got something on my face?” she said with a quiet laugh.</p><p>Geralt smiled and just shook his head slightly.</p><p>“Then why are you staring?”</p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>She let out a small laugh. “<em>You’re </em>beautiful, Geralt.”</p><p>Nerves started bubbling in his stomach and he felt a rush of blood go straight to his head. His mouth felt dry and he had to force himself swallow hard before speaking. “I- I’d like to see you again. I mean like properly. I’d like to take you out. For dinner or something, if you’d let me? If you’d like to.”</p><p>A big smile spread across her face and her eyes lit up. “Yeah, that’d be really nice. Of course I’d like to go out with you.”</p><p>An equally big smile spread across Geralt’s face and a cooling calmness washed over his whole body. “Brilliant. Sort out the wrinkles later, yeah?”</p><p>“Mm-hm.”</p><p>“Alright, come ‘ere.”</p><p>He lay on his back and let her snuggle up into his chest, putting his arm around her shoulders and holding the hand she had resting on his chest with his other free hand.</p><p>Geralt lay awake for a while, listening to Yennefer breathing softly as she slept. None of this felt real.</p><p>But it was.</p><p>She was really here, with him. In his arms. And she actually wanted to go out with him on a proper date.</p><p>Geralt planted a soft kiss on the top of Yennefer’s head and slowly settled back to get some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>